riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Lives Everyone Wins
Everyone Lives Everyone Wins are a drone band from Lexington, Kentucky. Active since 2007, their music is inspired by drone, ambient and minimalism with a ritualistic mindset with heavy emphasis on nature and the existential. Often frequently referencing the void and the infinite while often being adorned in hooded cloaks similar to Sunn O))) the drone trio has attained a reputation as one of Lexington's key bands. The band is also notable for their DIY approach, having released several studio and live albums as "Concentric Artifacts" with handmade artwork. History Everyone Lives Everyone Wins was formed in 2007 as a side project of Lexington musicians to compose experimental drone. Their first known set was at The Frowny Bear, booked by Ma Turner and Warmer Milks. From that point the band would begin to perform regular shows in the Lexington area, quickly attaining a reputation as one of their essential local acts. The band would release their debut In This Moment We Are Infinite in 2010. In 2011 ELEW would tour for the first (and to date, only) time with Below. The band has also been known to perform in collaborative alter-egos such as LAVA and Doc Feldman & The Infernal Method. At least one of the LAVA performances shared the stage with Karma To Burn. The band would release their third album Persistence Hunting Dream Death in 2013, a CD/DVD set. In the latter half of the 2010s the band would perform less frequently but also begin a yearly tradition in the Winter Solstice sets, performing every year on the night of the solstice, often in collaboration with other acts. In 2019 the band has confirmed work on new material. Members * MSL * MHG * JTH Discography * In This Moment We Are Infinite (Album) (2010, Concentric Dronecult) * Lay Not Your Treasures Where Moth and Rust Doth Corrupt (3CD) (2011, Concentric Dronecult) * Katrina's Suite (Kickstarter digital files) (2012/2014) * Persistence Hunting Dream Death (CD & DVD) (2013, Concentric Dronecult) List of Known Shows and Tours * June 21, 2007 - The Frowny Bear, Lexington, KY (With Caves, Walter Carson, Warmer Milks) * October 19, 2007 - The Frowny Bear, Lexington, KY (with Air Conditioning, Hive Mind) * January 1, 2008 - CD Central, Lexington, KY performing "Kid D" * February 24, 2008 - The Red Planet, Lexington, KY (With Manchester Black, Iron Mike & The Diet Brown, The Dark & Bloody Ground MyspaceAccessed 7th August 2016 * April 26, 2008 - WRFL's FreeKY Fest (parking garage set), Lexington, KY * May 17, 2008 - The Shrieking Shack (House Show), Lexington, KY (With Alegionnaire, Insurrect)MyspaceAccessed 7th August 2016 * June 21, 2008 - The Honeytown Solstice Festival, Berea, KY (with Zavala, Caboladies, Offthesky, Infected) * November 13, 2008 - WRFL 88.1, Lexington, KY - Live on the Nth Degree w/ Neko Nexus MyspaceAccessed 7th August 2016 * April 2, 2009 - Lower 48, Lexington, KY (with Wretched Worst) * April 18, 2009 - The Worm Hole * April 19, 2009 - Park Daze - Woodland Park, Lexington, KY (with Tiny Fights, ATTEMPT, Caboladies, Warmer Milks) * April 24, 2009 - CPR, Lexington, KY (with Sonorous Gale, Alegionnaire, Old One) * June 7, 2009 - The Boiler Room, Lexington, KY (with Alegionnaire, Ghost Affirmation) * July 1, 2009 - The Void, Lexington, KY (with Tiny Fights, Kraken Fury, M.A. Turner & R.C. Colburn) * July 10, 2009 - Contemporary Space 13, Cincinnati, OH (With Stripe Light) * July 13, 2009 - Chaosome, Lexington, KY (With Abstract Radios, Vampire Squid, Altamira, Hulk Smash) * July 31, 2009 - The Dame (A1A Building), Lexington, KY (With Zoroaster, Bongripper, Alegionnaire)Facebook * October 10, 2009 - "Many Hands, One Wave" The Drone Temple, Lexington, KY (WRFL's Boomslang Festival) YouTube * October 26, 2009 - The Drone Temple, Lexington, KY (with Dark Castle, Holy Mountains) * May 6, 2010 - John Jacob Niles Gallery, University of Kentucky, Lexington, KY (With Baby Dee and Silverware) * September 11, 2010 - "Seven Steps to Everywhere" Lexington Downtown Arts Center, Lexington, KY (WRFL's Boomslang Festival; Collaboration with Ghost Affirmation; With Burning Star Core) * December 18, 2010 - Winter Solstice Musical Ceremony - Lexington, KY (w/ Merkaba, Sonic Altar) * April 9, 2011 - Tuska Gallery, Lexington, KY (With Casino Versus Japan) * May 14, 2011 - J. Allen Studio, Lexington, KY (with Ghost Affirmation & Keith Spears, Casino Versus Japan) * August 10 - 16, 2011 - (((The Temple Comes To You))) (With Below) * July 20, 2011 - Cosmic Charlie's, Lexington, KY (With Stampede, The Midnight Ghost Train, Jucifer) * April 20, 2012 - Embrace Church, Lexington, KY (With Xelas, Hallwa)Omphalos Design Accessed 7 August 2016 * June 16, 2012 - Land of Tomorrow Gallery - "Black on Black" opening (w/ Wretched Worst, Xelas) * September 1, 2012 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Ghost Affirmation and The Midnight Ghost Train)Facebook * April 1, 2013 - Al's Sidecar, Lexington, KY (With Motherplant and Merkaba)Facebook * July 13, 2013 - Berea Center For the Arts, Berea, KY Facebook * July 26, 2013 - Land of Tomorrow, Lexington, KY - "Persistence Hunting Dream Death" release show (With Merkaba, Xelas)Facebook * August 31, 2013 - WRFL's "Know Your Own" Festival, University of Kentucky, Lexington, KY (Canceled) * September 10, 2013 - Natasha's, Lexington, KY (With Tom Carter and Clan Nugent)Facebook * December 20, 2013 - Winter Solstice Celebration, Lexington, KY (With Xelas)Facebook * February 15, 2014 - Al's Sidecar, Lexington, KY (With NerdRage, Death Star Lovebeam)Facebook * May 2, 2014 - Village Trough, Berea, KY (With Chemical Marraige)Facebook * June 14, 2014 - PlayThink Festival, Berea, KY (With Chemical Marraige)Facebook * September 6, 2014 - Lexington, KY (With Jovontaes)Facebook * December 6, 2014 - The Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Jovontaes, Nest Egg, The NEC)AceWeekly Accessed 7th August 2016 * March 20, 2015 - Old Dixieland Gardens, Lexington, KYFacebook * July 17, 2015 - The Source on High, Lexington, KY Facebook * August 16, 2015 - The Source on High, Lexington, KY Facebook * October 18, 2015 - The Source on High, Lexington, KY (With Joseph Allred)Facebook * December 21, 2015 - Winter Solstice Celebration, The Source on High, Lexington, KY (With Xelas)Facebook * April 10, 2016 - The Source on High, Lexington, KY (With Bear Medicine, Glenn Jones)Facebook * May 4, 2016 - HOMETRON, Lexington, KY (With Romannis Motte, Futurebum, Graceless)Facebook * September 17, 2016 - HomeGrown Hideaways, Berea, KY (With Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat, The Chemical Marraige) (Cancelled)FacebookAccessed 12 September 2017 * April 9, 2017 - The Source on High, Lexington, KY (With Frigidkitty, Sarah Louise)FacebookAccessed 9 April 2017 * April 29, 2017 - "Drone Cult Radio" WRFL 88.1FM, Lexington, KY * December 21, 2017 - Winter Solstice Celebration, The Source on High, Lexington, KY (With Eolith)Facebook * March 20, 2018 - Spring Solstice Celebration, The Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (Collaboration set with Bastard Sons of a Judas Goat, with Vile Creature) * August 7, 2018 - The Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Blind Scryer, Witch Mountain, Helicoid; ELEW dropped off) * September 8, 2018 - Oleika Temple Great Lawn, Lexington, KY (Tahlsound Music Festival)Tahlsound Music Festival Facebook * October 30, 2018 - Green Lantern, Lexington, KY (With Street Sects) * December 21, 2018 - Source on High, Lexington, KY (Winter Solstice Ceremony; With Xelas, Bear Medicine)Facebook Event * March 2019 - The Kentucky School, Lexington, KY (With Tatsuya Nakatani) * June 27, 2019 - The Burl, Lexington, KY (Canceled) * December 21, 2019 - Source on High, Lexington, KY (Winter Solstice Ceremony; With Eolith, Doc Feldman)Facebook Event Links * Bandcamp * Facebook * Concentric Drone Cult References Category:Band Category:Drone Category:Lexington Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Ambient Category:Experimental Category:Avant-garde Category:Minimalist Category:Everyone Lives Everyone Wins Category:Concentric Dronecult Category:2007